


Time

by Woollycas



Series: Season 15 codas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e14 Last Holiday, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woollycas/pseuds/Woollycas
Summary: Dean and Cas reconnect after the events of Episode 15x14.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 codas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516373
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a quick little coda because I miss these two talking with each other.

“Hey, you’re here.”

Dean finds Cas alone in the library. He’s standing by the book shelves, leafing through a slim volume in his hand. His coat is missing, his jacket is off, and his tie is gone. Dean kind of stalls at the sight of him.

“Dean,” Cas responds, not looking up from the book.

Dean walks closer to where Cas is standing. “What’s with the get-up?”

Cas doesn’t respond. It has been weeks since they have last seen each other, and Dean wonders what Cas is reading that has him so distracted.

“What are you reading?” Dean asks. It comes out less smooth than he intends.

Cas looks up at Dean. His expression is soft, his eyes holding a distant gaze.

“Do you ever think about all the knowledge this bunker holds? How little we know, how much there is to explore in these books? Sometimes I realize how little time we have to learn so much.”

“That’s why Sam’s in charge of research. He’s the only one with a head big enough to hold it all.”

Cas, still clearly distracted, doesn’t smile at the joke. Dean senses there’s more going on than Cas is telling him —more than missing research lectures with Sam at least. He reaches out to lightly touch the back of Cas’s hand as it absently shifts back and forth across the aged pages.

There’s a closeness between them since Purgatory, a comfortable state of being that hasn’t been there in a long while —if ever. Dean knows it won’t last. Dean knows they have more to say to each other —but not now. Later, he thinks. After, when things are calm and they have the time, when they can finally be happy.

Cas sets the book down at Dean’s touch and turns to him. Dean wants to ask about the weariness behind Cas’s eyes, but well, same shit, different day and all that, he guesses.

“I heard you baked Jack a birthday cake.”

Dean doesn’t know where this is coming from. Jack is a subject they don’t dare touch. He is trying to come to terms with his feelings towards Jack —for Jack’s sake —for Cas’s sake even more. Dean sees the love that Cas has for the boy, and in his quiet moments he recognizes that it’s the single guiding force helping him move forward with his feelings.

“Yeah, it’s been a weird couple of weeks,” he sighs, and continues, “Are you okay?”

Cas ignores his question. Instead he states, “You were trapped in the dungeon together for a bit, I hear.”

“You’ve heard a lot for just getting back to the bunker. Instead of talking with Sam, you could have joined me in the Dean Cave —got the TV all fixed up and everything.”

“I talked with Jack.” Cas states it simply, and doesn’t let his gaze falter from Dean’s eyes. It’s clear that his thoughts are focused on Jack —and all that happened with him when Cas was gone.

Dean licks his lips, and realizing Cas won’t be distracted, decides to follow his chosen conversation.

“He said you were ‘trying’ to not think of him as a monster.” Cas presses his lips together and looks down before continuing. “That means more than you can imagine —for both of us.”

Dean knows Cas wants to say more on the subject. Those words though are a start, and there’s a warmth and earnestness behind them that Dean appreciates.

“I am, okay? I’m not going to get there overnight. He’s…he’s family.” A small voice whispers that he’s family because Cas is family, and he pushes it down. Jack is family, period.

“I appreciate it, Dean. And I’m sorry I missed the cake.”

“Well, it was only a practice run before his actual birthday.”

Cas takes Dean’s hand then, holding it so his thumb rubs gently back and forth on Dean’s knuckles. Dean feels that now familiar spark when they touch. He watches Cas’s thumb and marvels at how it can still feel like new every time.

“I’m glad that Jack has you and Sam to show him what a home is. I…look at all there is for him to know,” he says as he gestures with his other hand at the library shelves, “And knowing he’ll always have the two of you to guide him is important.”

Dean feels the heat of Cas’s hand on his, and he swallows thickly.

“He’ll have you around a lot longer than me or Sam,” he responds, lightly, but wants to curl his hand into a fist, and block out the implications behind Cas’s words. Cas is immortal. Cas will be there for him —and Jack forever.

“Of course, Dean.” Cas squeezes, and drops his hand.

Dean senses a reservation in that statement. Cas says it often enough —usually when he wants to let something go, but still let Dean know that he’ll support his decisions, even when they’re wrong.

“Seriously, are you okay? You seem distracted.” He reaches out to tame a stray tuft of hair. He lets his hand linger a second longer than he should before dropping it to his side again. He does that more now, the lingering touches. He realizes they both do, and something deep inside him churns.

Cas grimaces, but answers, “I’m fine. I just wish I had been here to help with the wood nymph. I would have seen her true form and realized instantly what we were dealing with.”

“We handled it. It’s no big deal. You’ve been dealing with the angels, so I think we’re more than even.”

They stare at each other, and Dean watches Cas slowly nod. Cas briefly glances at the book shelves again before looking back at Dean.

“What movie is on the agenda for tonight?” he inquires.

Dean smiles.

“Angel’s pick, I’d say. But I’ll put a strong vote in for The Goonies.” He drops his arm around Cas’s shoulder to pull him further into the bunker and back to the new and improved Dean Cave. As they walk together, he thinks to himself that they’ll have plenty of time to hash out everything later --everything with Jack, and Chuck, and the end of the world. Now it’s their time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Whichstiel for reading this over :)


End file.
